It's Time to Forget the Pain
by MimiTaisho
Summary: Kagome has run off with Koga, and Inuyasha is left alone. Then Sango begs him to stay. What will happen next. INUxSAN
1. Chapter 1: Inuyasha Stay

Its Time To Forget The Pain

Chapter 1: Inuyasha Stay

Sango sat on a bench on the outside of Kaede's hut. She was thinking about Kagome and what she had done to Inuyasha. She couldn't believe her best friend could really be that cold hearted.

'How could Kagome do that to Inuyasha? Yes he has gone after Kikyo but he has always come back to you. But for you to go off with Koga and not tell us........' Sango thought to herself, til she was interupted by a familiar voice.

"Sango what are you doing. Why do you look so mad?" The little fox kit asked looking at her with curious eyes.

"Nothing Shippo. It's alright."

"Did Miroku go off with another woman or something?" Sango laughed at the comment.

Shippo had always known when she was mad it was because of the monk, but how could she tell him that she was mad at Kagome. Shippo thought of her as his new mom, and Sango didn't want the kit to know what she had seen and heard. Everyone knew other than the villagers and Shippo. Kagome had said it a week ago while they were out helping Kaede with a demon that decided to attack in the middle of the night. They were walking back to the village when she told the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A week ago)  
"You guys I need to tell you something." Kagome said as she slowed down to a stop.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked looking at her friend. Everyone else stopped in their tracks.

"I am leaving tomorrow." She said in almost a whisper. Inuyasha's ears perked up and looked at her.

"What do you mean your leaving we just got back from your weird world?!" He shouted. Kagome looked at him.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" She shouted and then calmed down. "I am leaving with Koga."

"Koga why Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH THAT MANGY WOLF?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"BECAUSE I AM TIRED OF YOU INUYASHA! I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE YOUR ANNOYING AND NOTHING BUT A STUPID, IDIOTIC, SELFCENTERED, OBNOIOUS HALF DEMON!" Kagome shouted as everyone froze.

Inuyasha stared blankly at her not knowing if he had heard her right. Kaede and the others stood in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A week later)  
Kagome had left the very night Sango wasn't sure if she had indeed gone off with Koga or she had gone back to her own time. Inuyasha had not step foot into the village since Kagome had told him what she thought. It hurt Sango to see her friends turned against each other when she thought even though they fought they were still a cute couple. She sighed and looked around hoping to catch a glimse of Inuyasha's silver hair, but instead saw the monk.

"Hey Sango. Thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Miroku I just don't get Kagome anymore. She has been with Inuyasha for so long to think she could say those things to him. He looked so hurt." Sango said looking at the ground.

Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her chin up so she was looking in his eyes.

"This is how somethings are Sango. We can't control them even if we wanted to." Miroku said.

For some reason Sango had the feeling he could careless for the half demon and Kagome. Sango sighed and shook her head, then she looked up and out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha walking through the village. Miroku followed her gaze. Inuyasha turned and look at them and walked over. It was different from his usual dominant look he gave. He looked weak as if he hadn't eaten or slept.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku greeted.

"Hey...." He said in a small whisper.

"Inuyasha are you alright you look awful?" Sango said standing up and going to his side.

"I'm fine but I need to talk to you two and Kaede." He said and headed off to Kaede's hut.

Sango looked at Miroku and gave a consered look. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder as they started to walk to Kaede's hut. When they got inside Kaede was sitting and Inuyasha beside her.

"What do ye want to talk about Inuyasha, we are all here?" Kaede asked.

"I'm gonna leave too." He said looking at the ground.

"What?!" Sango shouted.

"Your not planning to go after Kagome are you?" Miroku asked.

"No I am going off on my own I'll finish off Naraku by myself."

"But Inuyasha..."

"No buts Sango I made up my mind. Besides no one here would like me around. After all I am just a worthless half demon."

Inuyasha then stood up and ran out the door racing off.

"INUYASHA!!" Sango shouted running to the door.

"Why bother Sango its better for that half demon to leave."

Sango looked straight at Miroku.

"THAT HALF DEMON IS OUR FRIEND MIROKU HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

Sango shouted running into the back of Kaede's hut and changing in to her demon slayers outfit, then ran out of the hut calling Kirara. She then jumped on Kirara and headed off after Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha ran into a clearing. He had heard how Sango had called his name in such pain, but he was no longer wanted. Miroku had, had a pleased look on his face and Kaede seem to look back at the food she was preparing. The only two that seemed to have a reaction was Sango and Shippo. He could understand that even though he was mean to Shippo, the little fox still saw Inuyasha as a father to him. Then he thought about Sango's expression, it seemed like she really didn't want him to leave but still there was no point in him staying. Inuyasha stood in silence. He was so confused about everything, about why Kagome had said those things, why she chose Koga over him, and how Sango had called his name.

'Why did she sound so sad? She loves the monk so why care for me?' Inuyasha thought til he heard her voice.

"INUYASHA!" Sango shouted as Kirara landed.

Sango jumped off of Kirara and ran over to Inuyasha dropping her Hidikotsu. Inuyasha stared at her as Sango started to cry.

"You idiot where do you think your going?! Why are you leaving us?! Kagome may be gone but we're here!" Sango shouted.

"You guys will be better off without me. Kagome was right about everything she said. I am an idiotic, selfcentered, annoying half demon."

"I don't care Inuyasha that is who you are and you can't help that. If she can't love you for who you are then she's no good for you!"

Inuyasha turned to walk away. He knew Sango was right, but he couldn't understand why she cared so much, after all she loves Miroku. Inuyasha kept walking. Sango ran in front of Inuyasha. The next thing he knew Sango had her arms wrapped around his chest as she cried. Inuyasha was startled by her sudden embraced. Inuyasha slowly looked down at Sango as she beried her face in his chest.

"Sango w..w...what are you doing?!"

"I made a promise to you Inuyasha."

"I don't remember you promising me anything, Sango." Inuyasha said as he tried to remember if she did or not.

"I told Miroku this when you turned into your full demon form that one time, and Sesshomaru had to stop you. No matter what you choose to be, wheither it be a demon, human, or stay a half demon. Where ever you go I would always be right by your side. Your never going to be alone because you have......me."

Inuyasha stared at Sango in disbelief. Sango clung to Inuyasha's fire rat tighter, and slowly looked up into Inuyasha's golden-amber eyes.

"So please Inuyasha, please stay here with me."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll follow you."

Inuyasha looked at Sango and gave a soft smile. He then slowly whipped away Sango's tears gently.

"Fine I'll stay here but just for you." He said softly.

Sango gave a big smile and hugged Inuyasha. Once again he was stunned by the hug. Then slowly he hugged her back. He held her close not wanting to let go as if something would hurt her if he did, then he started petting her hair and breathed in her scent. After a few minutes they both let go of each other blushing, then headed home together. 


	2. Chapter 2: Do I Love Them?

Chapter 2: Do I love them?

The next day Inuyasha told the group that he was going to stay. Shippo hugged Inuyasha and started to cry. Shippo was afraid that he was going to lose his new father, and he really didn't want to lose another. Kaede smiled and welcomed him back home with open arms. Miroku on the hand wasn't too happy. Miroku knew there was something amiss when his Sango ran after Inuyasha, and what ever it was he planned to stop it.

"Sango may I ask you something?" Miroku asked later that day.

"What Miroku?"

"Why did you call Inuyasha's name like that and run after him?"

"Because we already lost Kagome! I don't want to lose another Miroku. I treat everyone as my family, and I can't lose anymore family."

Miroku sighed. He knew that Sango was right she did treat everyone like family, since Naraku had killed her family, and took Kohaku. He decided to throw it off that she was telling the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat in a tree on the outskirts of the village. He was thinking of Sango, but he was confused. He kept wondering if what Sango said was true or not. Then he thought of how sad Sango was when he said that he was leaving, and how she came after him even though no one else did. Inuyasha's heart started to pound. He remembered how she had said that she was there with him, and that she would follow him if he left. Then he thought of when she hugged him, and how he had hugged her.

'She was so warm. When she started to cry I felt like I had to protect her. Her scent was so sweet and her hair was so soft.'

Inuyasha suddenly started blushing. He couldn't believe he was thinking about Sango that way. He then looked to the sky resting his head on the bark of the tree, and softly smiled.

'Could I be in love with Sango?' He thought silently for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Sango and Shippo were in the hot springs near the village. She was resting against the rocks in the water. Shippo was floating in a floatie that Kagome had given him. Sango herself was thinking about Inuyasha.

"Shippo what do you think of Inuyasha?" She asked curiously.

"Well I think of him as my father. He may pick on me, but he always protects me. He acts like a kid sometimes as well, but that is just how he is." Shippo said splashing a bit.

Sango started thinking to herself. He was also brave, confident, and proud. He tried his hardest to fit in, and she knew it was hard since he was a half demon. Then she remembered how she had hugged him yesterday. When she was in his arms she felt safe and protected. She couldn't figure out how Kagome could hate him. He was so strong, brave, protective, loving, funny, and handsome. He was kind when he wanted to be, and gentle when he had to be, and when she looked into his golden-amber eyes she swore she could see his world. She saw all the pain he had gone through and how he didn't want to be alone.

"Sango why are you blushing?"

Shippo floated over to her looking at her. Sango blushed a deeper red and spun around.

"What are you talking about Shippo?" She said startled.

Shippo laughed and paddled away. Sango sighed and put half of her face underwater where from her nose up was out of the water.

'I was blushing over Inuyasha why? I have never thought about him this way before. Probably because he was with Kagome so I didn't have a chance to see him the way she did.'

Sango thought longer as her and Shippo got out of the hot springs and headed back to the village. As they walked she looked up at the night sky and thought to herself.

'Could I be in love with Inuyasha?' She then smiled as Shippo looked at her.

"What is it Sango?"

"Nothing Shippo just thinking of things." She smiled as she entered the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha sighed and heard someone below him. He saw Sango and Shippo as they walked into the village. Then Sango's gaze met his.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She said with a soft smile .

"Goodnight.........Sango." He said with a soft smile in return.

Sango and Shippo then entered Kaede's hut and layed down for bed. Inuyasha got himself comfy in the tree he was sitting in, and once again the two found themselves thinking of each other. It was like they were hit by Cupid's arrows, and they could careless because they had each other. Then at once they both thought the same thing.

"I guess I really am in love with him/her. I just can't fight it. I will tell him/her that I am in love with him/her tomorrow."

Then slowly the two of them fell alseep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Return

Chapter 3: Kagome's Return

The next day Miroku left because of a suprise visit from Hachi. Once again the raccoon dog thought that Master Mushin was going to die, and Miroku went to make sure that everything was alright. The rest of the group was sitting in Kaede's hut having breakfast. Inuyasha and Sango had been been giving glaces at each other the whole time, and Kaede knew something was up. She just smiled and continued fixing up the hut. Suddenly Inuyasha froze. Sango lookeed at him confused, then Kagome walked into the hut with Koga behind her.

"Kagome?!" Sango asked startled.

"Hi Sango!" She greeted.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted jumping into her arms.

"Hello Shippo! I missed you!"

Inuyasha turned his head looking away. Sango knew Inuyasha didn't want to see her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and glared at him. Suddenly Sango felt really angry. Then Inuyasha stood up and walked pass Kagome and Koga, and out the door. Koga turned and followed him.

"Koga where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"After the mutt." He said with Kagome following him.

Sango had a feeling Koga was going to start glotting and she didn't want that. She quickly stood up and ran after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango finally caught up to them to see them in the clearing.

"What are you still doing here mutt? I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Well too bad for you, you scrany wolf." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't see why your staying here Inuyasha. No one cares for you, how could someone care about you?" Kagome said.

Sango got even angrier and started making her way over to them, as Kagome kept talking.

"No one likes a worthless half demon. You should just kill yourself and free this world of your horried........."

Kagome was cut off in the middle of her sentence by Sango smacking her across the face. Kagome held her cheek and looked at Sango, as Inuyasha stared in shock. Koga held on to Kagome's shoulders and glared at Sango.

"How dare you talk about Inuyasha that way in his face!" Sango shouted.

"What's gotten into you Sango?!" Kagome shouted.

"No what's gotten into you?! Going off with that damn wolf! How could you do that to Inuyasha? If anyone is worthless it is you and Koga! Now I see how you really are Kagome your nothing but a selfcentered, whiny, two-faced bitch!"

Kagome's jaw hung open and Koga started getting in Sango's face.

"How dare you call Kagome those things, you stupid slayer!"

Koga shouted raising his fist to hit her. As Koga's fist was about to hit Sango, Inuyasha grabbed it. Koga glared at Inuyasha, as Inuyasha returned the glare.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her....." Inuyasha warned.

Koga glared at Inuyasha and yanked his fist away from him.

"Sango why are you on Inuyasha's side?" Kagome asked.

"Because I made a promise and I plan to keep it and..........well the rest isn't for you to know! You should just leave with Koga!"

"Maybe I will!" Kagome yelled.

After a few moments Kagome got on Koga's back and they raced off heading toward the western lands where Koga's den was. Sango and Inuyasha stared at the direction they left. Sango sighed and looked at the ground. She couldn't believe Kagome, she swore it was like she was posessed or something. Inuyasha looked at her worried.

"Sango is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yea I just can't believe Kagome she used to love you so much. Now........I just don't get it........"

"Its ok. Koga didn't get too much in your face did he?"

"No you stopped him. Thank you."

"No problem." Inuyasha said, then there was a long pause.

"Sango?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"If I told you........I.........loved you..........would you believe me?"

Sango stared at Inuyasha in shock. He had thought the same thing as her and she could believe it.

"What if I said the same thing...." She blushed.

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hand, and slowly they headed back to the village.

"I accepted it."

Inuyasha finally said. Sango looked up at him, and for the first time in her life she felt like she found her long lost soul mate.

"I accept too Inuyasha."

Sango smiled and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. Then she remembered the monk. What was she going to tell him? He already proposed to her, but then again he was still a womaniser. How could she trust him that he wouldn't cheat on her with another woman when he still does it and they are engaged. Sango sighed she knew Inuyasha wasn't like that, but then she thought of Kikyo. She was still walking around somewhere and she knew Inuyasha still had feelings for her. Then she noticed that Inuyasha had confessed his love for her. If Inuyasha had told Kagome he loved her she still be with him, and Kagome would of told her, but she never did. She wondered if he had told Kikyo that he loved her. Then again Kikyo never told Inuyasha she loved him. They never really trusted eachother either. Only the need to be wanted kept them together, and Sango didn't think that was true love. She thought to herself more about the monk. She did love Miroku at one point in time on their journy, but her love slowly faded as he kept flirting with women. Sango was so confused about what to do, but for some reason she felt like she belonged with Inuasha. She thought that Kami had made them meet for a reason. Sango smiled softly and leaned more on Inuyasha arm. Inuyasha looked down at Sango when he felt her rest more on his shoulder. Then he saw a stray tear slide down her cheek. He stopped and cupped Sango's face and whipped the tear away.

"Sango why are you crying?"

Sango took her hand and whipped a tear, she didn't realize she was crying.

"I....I...I guess I am just confused Inuyasha. I mean.......Miroku...."

Inuyasha looked at Sango. He knew what she was getting at. He knew the monk had proposed to her, and he knew it would be hard to tell the monk.

"We'll figure something out don't worry."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. Sango smiled and returned the hug, then they returned to the village.

Sadly a small young Shippo was waiting for them.

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"She went home with Koga." Sango said sadly.

Inuyasha sat outside the hut and stared at the sky as the demon slayer and fox kit talked about Kagome.

"Is Kagome coming back?"

"I don't know Shippo. She seems to care for Koga more than Inuyasha, and that isn't right. You know some of the things we told about Kagome when she left."

"That she had called Inuyasha some bad names, but maybe he deserved it."

"Shippo listen to me the things Kagome said to Inuyasha was uncalled for. He had done nothing wrong."

"Sango tells the truth Shippo." Kaede said walking out from the back of the hut.

"Kagome told Inuyasha things that were not like her. Ye see she told Inuyasha that he was just a worthless half demon."

"That doesn't sound like Kagome." Shippo said.

"That is why we think something is wrong with her. She was always kind, so why is she acting like this now?"

"Do ye think Kagome maybe possesed Sango?"

"I don't know Kaede. I really hope not, if she is not then why is she acting like this."

"Do you think Koga might have forced her?"

Shippo asked looking at the slayer. Sango thought for a minute, but knew Koga wouldn't do that to her, and Kagome would never let anyone force her around. Sango was once again stuck on the thought of what was going on with her friend. 


	4. Chapter 4: Miroku

Chapter 4: Miroku......

A week later Miroku returned from Master Mushin's temple. Once again Hachi had been wrong about Master Mushin dieing. As Miroku walked into the village he had a strange feeling hit him. Miroku made his way into Kaede's hut, and saw that Shippo was the only one in the hut. He looked around for his Sango.

"Shippo where is Kaede?"

"She is out collecting herbs."

Shippo was coloring on the paper and colors Kagome had left for him to play with.

"Oh is that so? Where is Sango?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out." Shippo repeated.

Sango had told Shippo that if Miroku had returned to tell him she was out, but not to mention she was out with Inuyasha. Shippo knew Sango and Inuyasha were in love, and he knew if the monk found out it would be really bad. Miroku looked at the fox.

"Shippo if you are hiding something from me you better tell me." Miroku ordered.

Just then Sango walked in.

"Sango there you are where were you?" Miroku ordered.

"What happened to I'm home?" Sango glared.

"Ok I'm home now WHERE WERE YOU?!" Miroku shouted.

"Out killing a demon that got to close to the village." She glared.

"Oh let me guess Inuyasha was with you?"

"And what if he was, the demon was strong you really think he can do it by himself?! What is wrong with you Miroku?!"

Miroku was silent. Sango sighed and went to change into her kimono. Miroku waited til she was back in the room. Sango sat down and looked at Miroku.

"Sango I have a bad feeling about Inuyasha right now. He is unstable about Kagome leaving him, he could do something that could hurt you."

"But Miroku, Inuyasha is just fine he hasn't once mention Kagome."

"Sango's right Miroku he has been acting his same usual self. I think he has grown up and understood everything." Shippo said sounding like he was an adult.

Miroku sighed and looked at Sango. He didn't like her being around Inuyasha so much. He never minded before because Inuyasha had Kagome to love, but now that Kagome is gone he felt like he would lose his Sango to him. Miroku looked around trying to figure out what to do. Sango looked to Shippo then to Miroku confused by what the monk could be thinking. Miroku then looked at Sango. His eyes were strangly different to her, like if he was really upset about something.

"Sango, I don't want you to go anywhere near Inuyasha again." Miroku ordered.

"Excuse me?! Who said you could order me around Miroku?!"

"Me, because you are my bride to be!"

Sango froze. Miroku wasn't even married to her and he was already trying to control her. Sango stood up and glared at Miroku.

"You can't control me Miroku!" She shouted.

Sango then ran out of the hut to the forest where Inuyasha was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was relaxing against the sacred tree think about Sango. He had been in a trance when he saw her fighting. He never realized what a good fighter she was til now. He smiled at the thought of her fighting, she was a beautiful woman, and she was even more beautiful when she was fighting. She could easily take care of herself if she had to, and that made him think that she was the best woman he had ever met. Suddenly he heard running heading his way. He stood up and prepared to draw his sword, til he caught her scent. Sango came running straight at him crying. Inuyasha ran to her, as she ran into his arms. He hugged her and looked at her trying to stop her from crying.

"Sango what's wrong?" He asked consered.

"Miroku!"

"What about Miroku?"

"He wanted to control me Inuyasha! I'm not even his wife yet and he is ordering me around. He told me I wasn't allowed to see you anymore!"

Inuyasha held her close and tried to stop her from crying.

"Ssshhh it's ok Sango I'm here. Miroku can't order you around only you can do that."

"But Inuyasha I have a bad feeling that he might....."

"Sango!"

Sango and Inuyasha turned to see Shippo running there way.

"What is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its Miroku! He is telling Kaede to set up a wedding for him and Sango as soon as possible!"

Sango started crying. Inuyasha held Sango close and looked at Shippo.

"When is he planning to have the wedding?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Inuyasha was quiet for a few moments as Sango cried. Inuyasha sighed.

"Sango do you want to marry Miroku? If you do I am fine with it I promise."

Sango looked at Inuyasha shocked. She shook her head crying more.

"I don't want to be with Miroku Inuyasha! I want to be with you!"

Inuyasha smiled softly at her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Sango you really want to be with me that bad? But I told you, I am a worthless half demon.......I don't deserve someone like you." He said with a hurt look.

"I told you I don't care Inuyasha I want to be with you even if it kills me!"

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Then there is only one other solution. Run away with me."

Sango looked at him. She thought about it. He was right if they were to stay here she would marry Miroku, but even if she called the wedding off she knew Miroku would go after Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't leave her behind, so that only ment to runaway with him.

"Ok." She agreed.

"You two are leaving me too?! I don't want to be alone here.!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. Sango picked Shippo up and craddled him.

"Who said we're leaving you behind?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Your coming with us."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Then fox kit then jumped into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him.

"We should leave tonight." Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded. Sango and Shippo returned to the village to hear Miroku tell her about the wedding tomorrow. Sango ignored him and looked at Kaede. When Miroku was called out by the flower arrager Sango told Kaede about Inuyasha's plan.

"Kaede I hate to inform you but I will not be marrying Miroku, or staying here any longer until the monk is done acting the way he is."

"So ye are leaving with Inuyasha correct."

"Yes and we are taking Shippo with us. We can't leave him behind." Sango smiled at the sleeping fox in her lap.

"When are ye leaving?"

"Once the monk is asleep I have already packed my bags and left them in the woods with Inuyasha, while Miroku was out."

Kaede nodded and hugged the slayer.

"Ye two better stay safe, ye hear."

"We will Kaede."

As soon as they finished talking Miroku walked into the hut, and they went to bed. In the middle of the night Sango woke up and woke Shippo and Kirara. She then left a note for Miroku, and sliently snuck out of the hut into the forest to find Inuyasha waiting for them.

"You have everything?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango nodded then Inuyasha got on his knees.

"Hop on. Kirara and Shippo are tired and I bet you are too. Its fine I can carry you guys."

Sango smiled and for the first time since she met Inuyasha she got on his back. The only time she remembers riding on his back was when she first met him, and how he carried her around her destroyed village. In a few minutes they were racing through the forest. She now knew why Kagome had loved to ride on his back so much, and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku woke up in the morning to find that his Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were gone. He looked all around the hut only to find a note Sango had left for him.

"Dear Miroku." He read Sango's note aloud.

"It is killing me to do this but I can no long stay with you. I can't take your womanizing and ordering anymore. You never once seem to have cared for me.......just me, and for you to tell me that I can't see Inuyasha anymore is killing me. I have a right to be with who I want to be with, I really did love you Miroku, but sadly I am leaving and taking Shippo and Kirara with me. I will only return when you see the errors of you ways, and understand how I feel. I am sorry Miroku but for now my heart belongs to Inuyasha. Love, Sango."

Miroku was speachless and could hardly believe that Sango had felt that way. She was right he has never thought about her feelings and now it has cost him to lose his love. The only woman he really did love. Kaede saw Miroku with her letter. Miroku slowly looked at the old priestess.

"Kaede is this true? Did my Sango really go off with Inuyasha, because of me?"

"Yes sadly. Miroku ye arn't going after them are ye?"

Miroku sighed and smiled.

"No Sango deserves to be happy. The only reason why I was against her be with him is because I didn't want this to happen, but now I see I was the one to cause this. I hope Sango is truly happy with Inuyasha, but no matter what she will alway be my Sango."

Miroku smiled and looked at Kaede. She nodded then headed out of the village to tell them that the wedding was sadly cancel. 


	5. Chapter 5: Our Love

Chapter 5: Our love

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had left Kaede's village. Miroku had let Sango go even though he didn't want to, but he wanted her to be happy. Miroku had been dealing with the demons around the village as well. He forgot how hard it was to take care of a demon without the group. Everyone was always working together, and Miroku finally understood what Sango was talking about. Miroku made his way back to Kaede's hut to see Kagome and Koga outside the hut.

"Kagome. Koga. What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to talk to Sango and Inuyasha....I had said things I really didn't need to say to Inuyasha, and I wanted Koga to apologize to Sango for almost hitting her when she put me in order."

"Koga almost hit Sango?!"

"Yes but Inuyasha stopped him."

Koga looked away with a guilty look. Miroku sighed and invited Kagome into the hut.

"Kagome I hate to tell you this but Sango has gone off with Inuyasha."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"It is my fault really. I was rude to Inuyasha as well even though he is our friend, and worse I accidently ordered Sango around."

"How could you do that to your woman?" Koga asked.

"I didn't mean to......its just.........I was trying to prevent her from falling in love with him.......but sadly I just encouraged it by pulling her away from him. Now I see my mistakes but it is to late to correct them."

"So they eloped. When did they leave?"

"Two weeks ago. But I am fine with it I just hope that Sango is happy with him. After all Inuyasha deservse someone as speacial as she is."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Kagome had also see her errors. She never needed to tell Inuyasha those things, but it was too late to correct it. She did love beening with Koga, but she just couldn't forget the fun times she had with Inuyasha.

"And where is Shippo? I havn't seen him at all."

"Shippo went with them. He didn't want to be alone so they took him."

This made Kagome feel horrible. Shippo had lost his first mom and knew he thought of her as his new mom. She left him alone, and she knew he thought Inuyasha was his new father, so that only left him to go with Inuyasha that way he wouldn't lose all of he new parents. Kagome sighed and hoped that they would return soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Sango had found a village that would take them in, on the fourth day of their journy. It was a beautiful village with lots of people and beautiful sights. It was called Mesiki village. It was near a waterfall, and a small cliff. Sango had never seen a place as beautiful as this before, and she loved how there were a few meadows with flower patches. Shippo made friends the first day there and really enjoyed himself. One the second day at the village Inuyasha and Sango found a small cave. Inside there were crystals that lit up on their own, and Sango called it their special spot. The villagers gave Inuyasha and Sango the second biggest hut since the last family to live there moved to Kasasagi Town, to get more money. It was a very nice house. It had a tatami room which was for Inuyasha and Sango, two other bedrooms one for Shippo and Kirara and the other for a guest. It even had it's own bathroom which Sango liked alot. To Sango this was the best place to live. Sango layed in her futon staring at the ceiling thinking of how great the house was. Inuyasha was asleep against the wall with his sword in his lap like he always did. Sango smiled at him and closed her eyes for the night. She woke up to Shippo jumping around the room.

"Sango! Sango!"

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked sleepily.

"Some of the kids are going to the waterfall with that small lake! Can I go please?!"

"Is there an adult chaperoning?"

"Yes Lady Anako is taking us."

Lady Anako was the lady of the village she was the one who kindly took them in.

"Alright. You should take Kirara just in case."

"Ok! Come on Kirara!" Shippo shouted as the cat demon followed him out of the hut.

Sango sighed and sat up. She looked over and saw Inuyasha looking at her.

"He was excieted." He smirked.

"I can tell, but if you were awake why did he not ask you?"

"Cuz I told him it was your choice." He grined.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She laughed.

She then stood up and walked over to him.

"My silly half demon."

She said rubbing her nose to his. This made Inuyasha blush. Yes they had been showing more love to each other, but they still hadn't deepened the relationship.

"Well I'm gonna get dressed."

"Oh and where are you going my silly slayer?"

"Our special spot."

Inuyasha smiled and stood up. Sango knew that ment that he was going too. He loved it as much as she did. Sango then got dressed and headed to their special spot with Inuyasha right by her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Sango slowly entered the cave as the light tourquise blue crystals lit up the cave. Sango and Inuyasha sat down in the middle of the of the cave on a blanket Inuyasha had brought. They sat together staring at the beautiful lights. Sango looked at Inuyasha to see him looking at her. She blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha smiled and made her face him.

"Sango you do know I love you right?"

"Of course and you know I love you."

"Would you love all of me?"

"Inuyasha I love you for who you are and you know it."

Sango smiled and hugged him. Suddenly Inuyasha picked Sango up and placed her in his lap. Sango blushed bright red by the sudden action. The she looked up into his eyes. She found herself captivated by those golden orbs. Inuyasha stared into her brown eyes and smiled. Then slowly Inuyasha placed his lips to Sango's. She blushed madly but returned the kiss. They don't really know how long they stayed like that, but the next thing Sango knew she was laying on the blanket still kissing Inuyasha who was on top of her. She wrapped her arms arond his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally they broke the kiss to breathe. They both gasped for breathe still transfixed on each other's eyes.

"Sango may I ask you something?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"If.......I..........asked you........I know we just got together but......if......I....asked you........would........would you let me have you?" He asked nervously.

Sango stared at him in shock. He saw the look in her eyes and sat up and looked away, feeling guilty for asking a rediculous question. Sango sat up and looked at him not knowing how to answer. She loved him alot, and I mean alot. She knew he wasn't like the monk. She knew he just wanted to show her how much he loved her. Sango smiled and sat in his lap. Inuyasha looked down at her confused.

"Only if you tell me you love me from this day forward, and that you be gentle." She said with a soft smile.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tight.

"Of course I will love you Sango, and I'll be as gentle as you want me to be."

She smiled and kissed him, as he returned the kiss. Then ever so slowly he layed her down on the blanket, as they kept kissing each other. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, and tangled her fingers in his long silver hair. Inuyasha was slowly rubbing her body, and rubbed her sides. Slowly Sango started to remove Inuyasha's fire rat and under haroi. As she did so Inuyasha took off the her green skirt. He then slowly removed her top part of the kimono. This left Sango in only her undergarments which were nothing, but bandages. Slowly Inuyasha undid the bandage undergarments, as he removed his pants and loying cloth. They were both exposed to each other which made them blush. Inuyasha slowly started to rub her chest as she let out a soft moan. As Inuyasha fondaled one of her breast he started to suck on the other, as his other hand traced down to her pussy. Sango moaned more tangling her fingers completly in his hair. Inuyasha then started to finger Sango as she moaned, begging for more. Inuyasha then stopped and moved down to her pussy. He gently started to lick her pussy. Sango arched her back in pleasure. He was being so gentle with her she couldn't believe this was the strong fearless half demon she had known. He then stopped when he thought she was wet enough. Sango looked at him and sat up. She looked at his cock, and slowly started to rub it. Inuyasha moaned as she started to lick and rub it. Then she started to suck on it, and after a while Inuyasha stopped her.

"You ready Sango?"

He asked as he laid her down. She nodded slowly. Inuyasha carefully postioned himself, and slowly entered her. Sango cringed as he broke her hem. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Inuyasha it just hurts at bit."

He smiled and kissed her, then slowly started to move in and out of her. Sango had cringed a few more times then started to moan. Inuyasha started to move himself faster, as Sango begged for more. They moaned each other's names as they looked in each other's eyes. They kissed each other holding one another. After awhile they yelled each other's name's as they both hit their climaxes. Inuyasha pulled himself out of Sango and laid beside her, as he held her close. Sango layed on his chest as if rose and fell rapidly. She looked up into his golden-amber eyes.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha."

"And I love you so much as well, Sango."

They said as they slowly fell asleep. About an hour later Inuyasha woke up. He looked down at Sango as she slept on his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. He really thought he didn't deserve someone as speacial as Sango, yet here she was with him. He laid his head back looking at the ceiling of the cave, where the majority of the crystals were. He laid there for about ten minutes til he felt movement on his chest. He looked down to see Sango smiling up at him.

"Well hello my love." He greeted.

"Hello." She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know maybe a hour or so."

She smiled as started to get dressed.

"What do you thing your doing, Hun?"

"Shippo and Kirara will be back soon you know, and think about it he will go home to find us gone. Then he will follow our scents to our special spot and it won't be our special spot anymore."

"Point taken." He agreed and dressed himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the village Shippo was sniffing around.

"See I told you." Sango giggled.

"Shippo what are you doing?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha! Sango! There you are where were you guys?" Shippo asked as he ran over and jumped into Sango's arms.

"Somewhere kids arn't allowed." Inuyasha smirked.

"That's not fair."

"Oh its ok Shippo." Sango said hugging him.

Inuyasha smiled at they headed home to the hut. After dinner everyone went to bed. Sango went and put Shippo to bed in his room, then slowly made her way to her's and Inuyasha's room. She laid down in the futon, as Inuyasha sat against the wall in his usual spot. Sango looked at him.

"What love?" He asked.

"Why don't you lay with me. We are safe in this village, and I would really like you to sleep with me."

Inuyasha smiled at her and stood up and walked over to her. He then laid his sword by the futon and laid down with Sango. They both cuddled with each other and fell asleep holding one another. 


	6. Chapter 6: Pup

Chapter 6: Pup

About a month later Shippo finally found out that Sango was now Inuyasha's mate, expecially when he saw Inuyasha's family brand on Sango's neck. Inuyasha's brand grants Sango the right to live as long as he does so he won't have to live a life alone after she is gone. Shippo was feeling like a tresspaser in the new couple's relationship. He tried to keep as far away from them as possible that way he wouldn't be a bother. On the other hand Sango was starting to worry why Shippo refused to be around them. Inuyasha said he was just in a fase where they want to be apart from the parents, but Sango knew there was something else. One day Sango finally decied to go after Shippo to talk to him. She finally found him in the meadow picking petals off a flower around dusk.

"There you are Shippo. I was looking for you."

"Oh you were sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Shippo? What's wrong? You have been so distant from us and it is starting to worry me."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course Shippo. Why would you think I wouldn't worry about you?"

"Because you and Inuyasha are mates now and well........I feel like I am an intruder in your lives."

Sango smiled and picked him up, and hugged him tight.

"You are nothing like an intruder to me. You are more like my son than an intruder, and I mean it."

Shippo clunged to Sango and started to cry. She hugged and rocked him as they walked home. By the time she got home Shippo was asleep in her arms. She never thought the kit would feel like a intruder. She thought of what to do when it hit her. She walked in the hut and went to her's and Inuyasha's bedroom to find Inuyasha in there.

"There you are love I was wondering where you ran off to."

"Inuyasha can Shippo sleep with us tonight?"

"Sure I don't see why not. What's wrong is he sick?"

"No but we need to talk about him."

Sango said laying Shippo in the middle of them. She then laid down herself and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I talk to Shippo a few minutes ago. He says he feels like an intruder to us. I think he might try to leave."

"Why would he think he is an intruder?"

"I think it has to do with us becoming mates. He feels like he isn't apart of the family."

"Of course he is. He is practically our son."

"But we havn't spent any time with him."

Inuyasha froze. She was right, they barely did spend time together, like a family.

"Ok tomorrow we are going to the lake by the waterfall, as a family." Inuyasha smiled.

Sango smiled and settled down in bed, kissing Shippo, then Inuyasha and going to sleep. Inuyasha soon followed her and his son to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Inuyasha woke the family early. Shippo looked at him confused.

"Why are we waking up so early?" Shippo asked with a yawn.

"We are all going some where." Inuyasha smiled.

They all got up and headed for the lake by the waterfall. When they got there Shippo looked at them puzzled.

"What are we doing?"

"Spending family time." Inuyasha smiled.

"Shippo, Inuyasha and I understand how we have been avoiding you, and not being around you. So to make up for it, today we are going to spend the whole day together. Like a family." Sango smiled.

Shippo looked at them and for once he felt like he belonged. They all got undressed and hopped in splashing and playing around. They had also informed the village of their family time and the village happily agreed to let them have the lake that day. They played tons of water games like marco-polo, a game Kagome had shown them, and demon attack, which Inuyasha liked because he was able to go under water and sneak up on the two. They spend the whole day there playing and by the time they got home they were tired. Once again Shippo slept with Inuyasha and Sango. He snuggled inbetween them and looked at them as Sango gave them their goodnight kisses. Then just as Shippo closed his eyes, and fell asleep he said something that made Inuyasha and Sango smile.

"Night mom. Night dad." Shippo said as he fell asleep.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha? He called us mom and dad." Sango smiled.

"Well we are." Inuyasha smiled and kissed Sango.

Then slowly they join their son in the dream world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Inuyasha and Shippo went to one of the meadows as Sango cleaned the hut. She smiled as she thought of what they could be doing out there. She pictured Inuyasha teaching Shippo how to fight, and by the sounds of booming she figured he was. As she was cleaning Setsuna came over. Setsuna was one of the friends Sango made at the village, when she wasn't with Inuyasha or Shippo she was talking to Setsuna. Setsuna looked worried about something and she went over to her friend.

"What is the matter Setsuna?"

"Oh Sango I was looking for you! A woman just entered the village and she is going into labor! You have to help us!"

Sango nodded and they headed to the birthing hut. When they entered the hut there was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and wore red eye shadow. She was controling her breathing. Lady Anako looked at Sango alittle realived.

"Oh there you are Sango! Please keep this woman company while we finish preparing everything."

"Ok." Sango replied.

The woman looked at Sango and smiled, as Sango sat next to her.

"Hello." Sango greeted.

"Hello Sango."

"What is your name miss?"

"Suki."

Suki smiled then started breathing faster. She then shook her head and looked like she was about to cry. Lady Anako and Setsuna came in with the rest of the preparations. Before they could do anything though, Inuyasha ran in.

"Sango what's going on? Everyone is crowding here."

"Inuyasha out of the birthing hut please. Men are not allowed." Sango said.

Inuyasha obeyed.

"Wait his name is Inuyasha?"

"Um yes."

"Inuyasha Taisho? The half demon son of the great dog general?"

"Yes that is me." Inuyasha said outside the door listening to Sango not to enter.

"Please hear me out. I have been looking for you."

"You have been looking for Inuyasha, Suki? Why?"

"You see I am married to a samuri general, and we have gown so far apart. Well I entered the woods one day, and I was attacked by an ogre demon. I thought I was dead til a dog demon showed up out of no where and saved me. After that we started secertly seeing each other, and soon I was pregnant with his child."

Suki started breathing hard again, but not completely ready to give birth.

"So your child is going to be a half demon?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango, but my husband thinks it is his child."

"So what happened to the dog demon you fell in love with?" Inuyasha asked.

"He started getting worried because it was getting close to the birth day. I told him to stay in the forest til I came to him, but my husband said a pregnant woman could not go off on her own, so I couldn't go see him that often. Then one day I was so tired, so I took a nap. When I woke up my husband was laughing......and in front of him laid my love dead. The villagers had killed him because he came into the village."

Sango looked at her. Suki whipped at tear from her eye.

"Ok but how do you know about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"My love had mentioned you once. He said if anything were to happen to him that I should bring the baby to you."

"But won't the baby need you?" Sango asked.

"I know but my husband thinks I am visiting my sister in a near by village. I know if I have the baby in the village they would kill my baby and kill me for being with a demon. So I made a plan that I was going to tell him that we were out picking herbs when a demon attack. Then I would tell him I lost the baby because I had tripped while running."

Sango looked at Suki. She had really thought out everything to the point.

"So please Inuyasha take care of my baby." Suki begged breathing harder.

Inuyasha sighed. Sango looked at the door and waited for a response from him.

"Well Sango do you think we can take care of the pup?"

"I don't think it will be a problem."

Suki looked at Sango.

"You are Inuyasha's mate?"

"Yes I am." Sango smiled.

Suki started breathing harder.

"Ok we will take care of your pup." Inuyasha said.

Suki smiled and soon she started giving birth to the pup. Sango was right by Suki's side as she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Suki smiled and kissed the baby's head then handed her to Sango.

"She will take in your scent instantly, and think you are her mother."

Sango looked at the little girl as she cried. Lady Anako and Setsuna helped clean up Suki, as Sango craddled the baby till she was quiet. Sango figured that the baby had reconize her scent to think she was her mother. Finally Inuyasha was able to come in the hut. He looked at the baby and smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha for taking care of my baby." Suki smiled.

"No problem."Inuyasha said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Suki left and Inuyasha and Sango took the pup to their home. Shippo and Kirara kept looking at the baby.

"She is so small mom."

"Of course she was just born." Sango smiled as Shippo sat in her lap.

"What are you going to name her?"

"That is Inuyasha's job since he is now her father."

Inuyasha was against the wall in deep thought. Shippo ran over to him and tugged at his fire rat.

"Dad what are you going to name the pup?"

"I was thinking about Seiya."

"Doesn't that one mean sincere one?" Shippo looked up at him.

"Yes but hopfuly she will live up to her name not like her mother." Inuyasha said.

Shippo walked back over to Sango and looked at the pup.

"So your name is Seiya now. Welcome to the family, Seiya." Shippo greeted her and everyone smiled, and welcomed Seiya to the family. 


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

Chapter 7: Caught

It had been now four months and Inuyasha and Sango had not returned to Kaede's village. Kagome started to worry that something bad had happened. She thought many things. One they got ambushed by a demon and were badly hurt, two they could of got in a fight as well, or three Naraku had captured them. So many things were running through her mind. Koga was trying to asure Kagome the Inuyasha and Sango were fine. Miroku even agreed that they were the strongest members on the team, so they wouldn't go down with out a good fight. Kaede herself was worrying mostly because Sango had not sent a letter to her telling her that they were fine.

"Aaaaahhhhhh I can't take it anymore!"

Kagome shouted as she leaned on Koga's shoulder, after Kaede left the hut to talk to a woman in the village that was complaining of her child catching a cold. Miroku stured the fire which was their only light since it was night fall.

"Kagome calm down the mutt and slayer are fine, and I am sure they would protect Shippo at all cost. Don't they also have Kirara?"

"Yes." Kagome sighed.

"Its ok Kagome they probably don't want us to know where they are." Miroku said.

Koga huffed and puffed as he wrapped his arm around Kagome. Then a young man walked into the hut with a scroll in his hand.

"Um hello is Lady Kaede here? I have a letter for her."

"No but she will be back soon, but we can hold it for her." Kagome said.

"No I have to give it to Lady Kaede."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I was told not to give it to anyone but Lady Kaede." The young man said.

"Just give us the damn thing!" Koga shouted.

The young man backed up and started to run, but Koga snatched it out of his hand as he ran out of the door. He opened it and looked at the letter.

"Who's it from?" Kagome asked.

"It's from the mutt and Sango."

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Miroku shouted.

"So they only want Kaede to know where they are?!"

Miroku grabbed the letter.

"Sango wrote it." Miroku said.

"What does it say Miroku?"

"Dear Kaede, Inuyasha, Shippo, and I are doing fine. I am sorry that I have not wrote to you, but things are a little chaotic at this village we have made our home. We are at a village called Misiki village. It is so beautiful Kaede I wish you could see it, and on top of that Inuyasha has been helping the villagers kill the demons surrounding it. They are really greatful to us, that they gave us the second biggest hut in the village. I swear I feel like the lady of the village because of this, and lately Inuyasha has been teaching Shippo how to fight and it is so adorable. I still have alot of things to tell you, but I am running out of paper so I will send another letter soon. Take care Kaede. Love Sango."

Kagome looked at the group.

"They sound like they are really happy." She said after a while.

"Misiki village aye." Koga said.

"I think we should pay the mutt a visit."

Kagome and Miroku were silent for a minute before agreeing.

"We leave in the morning then. Let's get some sleep Kagome. Koga."

They nodded and went to sleep ready to go find their friends the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango and Inuyasha were taking parenthood really well. The four month old Seiya was already a hyper ball of fun. She was giggling and playing with Shippo when ever she wasn't pulling Inuyasha's ears or being fed grule by Sango. Grule was the only thing they could feed her since Sango could not produce milk. Seiya really didn't mind though. Lately Sango had not been felling well and today she decied to go see Lady Anako, while Inuyasha was out with Shippo on his training lessons. She carried Seiya and entered Lady Anako's hut.

"Hey Lady Anako can you look at me really quick."

"Why my child?"

Sango set Seiya down next to her and gave her a rock. Inuyasha said that when a pup is growing they need things to chew on, so he gave her a rock. Sure enough the rock had weared down a little each day from her chewing on it.

"I havn't been feeling well lately. I think I could be coming down with a cold."

Lady Anako looked at her. She put her hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"You don't have a fever. Sango may I ask you something personal?"

"Um sure."

"Have you gone into heat this month."

Lady Anako was refering to a woman's period.

"No but I should of it starts at the begining of the month."

"Then I have found the reason you feel ill. You are simply pregnant."

Sango looked at her in shock. Then slowly she smiled.

"Thank you Lady Anako." She said standing up and picking Seiya up.

"Your welcome my child."

Sango then walked out of the hut with a big smile on her face. She headed to the forest where Inuyasha and Shippo were. She found them after a while taking a break.

"Your getting alot better Shippo soon you will be as strong as me." Inuyasha smiled.

"You think?!" Shippo said jumping up and down.

Sango walked over.

"Hey you two."

"Hey hun what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango put Seiya on the ground as Shippo started to play peek-a-boo with her.

"I just finished talking to Lady Anako. I hadn't been feeling well."

"Oh are you alright? Are you coming down with anything? What did she say?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"She thinks I am pregnant." Sango smiled.

Inuyasha looked at her shock then hugged her.

"Shippo did you hear that." Inuyasha said getting excited.

"What?"

"Your mom is going to have a pup."

Shippo looked at Sango and cheered. Sango smiled as she stood up and Inuyasha picked up Shippo and Seiya. They headed back to their hut with smiles on their faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got back to the hut they went inside. Sango made lunch and they sat and ate their lunch talking.

"So mom do you know what the baby will be?"

"Not till it is born."

"I wonder if the baby will look like dad?"

"Well Seiya looks like him and she is not even his daughter."

"She does look like me other than one extra feature. Her tail."

Inuyasha was right they had discovered around the second month that Seiya had a small tail.

"Well I bet the pup will look like you Inuyasha." Sango smiled.

Just then Setsuna popped her head in.

"Um Sango some people are here to see you."

"What who?"

Just then Kagome, Koga, and Miroku walked into the hut.

"So this is where you've been mutt." Koga said rudly.

"Koga don't start." Kagome warned.

Miroku was silent. It looked like he had already noticed Seiya.

"May we come in Sango? We would like to talk." Kagome asked.

Sango reluctantly let them in despise Inuyasha's glares not to let them.

"Sango we came here to apologize to you two for how we have behaved lately, right Miroku?"

Miroku remaind silent his eyes still focused on Seiya. Then Kagome and Koga looked at what he was staring at.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS HAD A PUP?!" Kagome shouted.

"Its not their birth born pup it came from someone else." Koga said.

Inuyasha nodded and picked Seiya up.

"Her father died and her mother couldn't keep her or she would have been killed so we took her in." Sango said.

Miroku sighed with relief.

"Well like Kagome was saying Sango. Kagome and I are really sorry what we have done to you two. It was uncalled for and we know it is too late to do anything about it, but we would still like to be your friends." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded. Seiya reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's ear. She started tugging on it and giggling. Shippo tried to get her attention with his top, but she was glued to Inuyasha's ears. Koga looked at Sango, and shook his head.

"Well hello Shippo." Kagome greeted.

"Hi." He said cheerfully then he frowned.

"What Shippo?"

"I can't think of you as a mom anymore, because Sango is my new mom."

Kagome froze. She gave a weak smile. She really had done the wrong thing now she lost Shippo, but she was glad that he at least had some new parents.

"So do you guys except out apologies?" Kagome finally asked.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other then nodded.

"Fine Kagome. Even though we shouldn't." Sango said.

Kagome smiled along with Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, after they had ate dinner, Sango told Miroku that he could sleep in Shippo's room that night and Kagome and Koga could have the guest room. They sat around the fire before bed. Koga was still giving Sango glances. He couldn't stop. She smelled different to him and he couldn't put his finger on it. It smelled like at pup, but he didn't know if it was Seiya's scent on her. He looked at Inuyasha and Sango as he had his arm around her as they talked to Miroku and Kagome. Then it hit him.

"Hey slayer you wouldn't happened to be carrying a pup would you?" Koga asked.

Kagome and Miroku looked at Koga then Sango. Sango looked away as well as Inuyasha.

"YOUR GOING TO HAVE A BABY SANGO?!" Miroku and Kagome shouted.

Sango slowly nodded.

"So that is the scent I smelled on you." Koga smirked.

"You two must be mad?!" Miroku said.

"Hey we can have a pup if we want to monk!"

"But Inuyasha what if Naraku catches wif of this?"

Inuyasha and Sango froze. They never thought about what would happen if Naraku had found out.

"I will protect her with my life." Inuyasha said after a while.

Sango smiled then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Miroku frowned. This really ment that Sango was no longer his and it upset him badly, but he had to except the mistake he had made. 


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Apperance

Chapter 8: Unexpected apperance

Shortly after Kagome, Koga, and Miroku's visit they heard Naraku was actually close by. They headed out to go after Naraku so he wouldn't find Inuyasha and Sango. Sango was greatful to them, but still wondered if she could ever trust them again. They had done some awful things to them, and it seemed werid to her to except them back in her life, as well as Inuyasha. When Koga had run into the hut two days after they arrived saying Naraku was near by Inuyasha watching Sango every time she walked out of the hut, and when Inuyasha had to fight a demon near by Shippo would take watch over his mother. Sango knew Inuyasha was nervous about Naraku, and did worry about what if Naraku did find them? What if he found out that they had Seiya? What if he found out that she was peregnant? So many things ran through their minds, but they had to trust Kagome and the others. The next few days they did incounter alot more demons, and Inuyasha was alway out fighting them. He came home that night after he had fought a dragon like demon. Sango had already prepared dinner and Shippo was already eating his dinner, and Sango was feeding Seiya her gruel. Inuyasha sat down at the floor leveled table.

"Go ahead and serve yourself Inuyasha its ok." Sango smiled.

"Nah its ok I'll wait til your finish feeding Seiya." He smiled.

Sango finished feeding Seiya and let her crawl around the hut. She served Inuyasha then herself, and they ate as Sango kept an eye one Seiya. Shippo finished eating and put his bowl down. Shippo sat there quietly like if he was in thought. Inuyasha stopped eating and looked at him.

"What's wrong scamp?"

Shippo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father.

"Huh? Oh nothing pop."

"Well it has to be something if it makes you that queit."

Shippo was quiet for a while. Sango also stopped eating and looked at Shippo.

"It is about that dragon you were fighting."

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It reminded me of Kikyo."

Inuyasha frozed and so did Sango.

"She hasn't shown up in a while and it got me thinking. What if she comes back? You made a promise to her that your life belongs to her."

Sango knew what Shippo was getting at. She knew Inuyasha made that promise to Kikyo because Kagome had told her. Sango froze at the thought. What if Kikyo came back to take Inuyasha's life? What if she demanded him to go with her? What would she do to him if she found out he was with her? What would she do to Seiya and their unborn child? Sango thought of Kikyo as a threat to her family like she thought about Naraku. Then she realized Inuyasha still hadn't responded to Shippo. She wondered if Inuyasha still did have feelings for Kikyo. Sango wondered how he could love someone who is dead, and walking among the living. She had pined him to the sacred tree over 50 years ago. Kikyo had never trusted Inuyasha fully like she did, and that was one of her down falls. Kikyo never told Inuyasha that she loved him, she never apologized for pining him to the tree, and on top of that she had join Naraku at one point. Kikyo could easily do it again, and if that happened what would Inuyasha do? Slowly Sango wondered if this is how Kagome felt every time they talked about Kikyo. Sango looked at Inuyasha as he seemed to try and find words to tell his son. Then Sango remembered the first night when Miroku, Kagome, and Koga had shown up. They told them about Naraku and Inuyasha had promised his life to Sango as well. She wondered who he would choose to give his life to, and in her heart she started to doubt him. Sango looked at her food as she also waited for Inuyasha's response.

"I promised your mother my life as well." He said after a while.

"But you promised Kikyo too." Shippo shot back.

"I know but right now the most important thing is your mother, Seiya, our unborn pup, and you. If Kikyo does come I will cut the bind. I will tell her my life is no longer hers."

Sango looked at Inuyasha and smiled as Seiya crawled into Inuyasha's lap. He looked down at her as she reached for his ears. Inuyasha bent his head down and let her play with his ears even though it usually ment pulling on them. Shippo shook his head and looked at Sango. Sango looked back at Shippo and smiled, and finished eating her food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaede sat in her hut that night as she was about to put the fire out for the night. Just before she could though someone walked into the hut. Kaede looked at the shadowed doorway where the figure stood.

"Who goes there?" She asked.

Slowly the figure walked out of the shadows, and to Kaede's suprise it was her dead sister Kikyo. Kaede watched her walk over and sit down across from her.

"Sister what are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"That is none of your consern Kaede, but may I ask where Inuyasha may be? Has he gone off to find Naraku again? I have been standing in the forest near the sacred tree waiting for him to follow my scent, but he never showed."

"Well he is not here sister but you may stay the night if you like." Kaede offered.

Kikyo thought then slowly agreed. She thought that Inuyasha might show up tomarrow, so it was a good idea to stay. Kaede brought a bed out for her and went to bed herself. Kikyo on the other hand stayed up. She was looking out of one the small windows of the hut looking at the night sky. She then turned to lay down and go to bed when a scroll caught her eye. She wondered who would send a scroll to her sister since only her talents were known in the village. She grabbed it and looked at it to see it was the letter from Sango telling Kaede how she and Inuyasha were doing. She looked at it and noticed Sango was writing about Inuyasha and herself. Kikyo glared at the scroll. She couldn't believe it first he was in love with her, then her rencarnation, and now he was in love with the demon slayer. Kikyo stood up and walked outside. She wanted to see if the demon slayer and Inuyasha were in a fake love fanatsy or if it was indeed true love. She called to her soul collectors which came and surrounded themselves around her floating her up so she was flying with them.

'So they are at Misiki village? I will see you soon Inuyasha be sure you show up.' Kikyo thought as she flew with the soul collectors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Shippo woke to a crying Seiya. He walked in to his parents room to see them asleep as the little pup cried her head off. He ran over and jumped up into the craddle Seiya was in.

"What is wrong Seiya? If you keep crying like that you will wake up mom and dad, and you know dad can be cranky if you or me for that fact wake him up." Shippo said patting her on the head.

Slowly she quieted down and Shippo started to play peek-a-boo with her to calm her down. As Shippo played with Seiya, Inuyasha woke up to a scent he reconized. Kikyo. She is here why now? What does she want? Inuyasha then remembered that he promised Sango and Shippo that he would cut binds with Kikyo, but he wasn't expecting to do it the very next day. He decided to ignore her scent. He thought that if she realized that he didn't want to go see her that he was not interested in her anymore. He then looked down to see Sango sounded asleep clinging to him as she slept. He slowly forgot about Kikyo and was focused on Sango. Then he heard Seiya giggle, and looked up to see Shippo playing with her, and figured he had heard her crying and came in and started to play with her so she wouldn't wake him and Sango up. Slowly he got out of Sango's grip and walked over to the craddle.

"Hey what are you two doing?" He asked leaning over the craddle looking at his children.

"Seiya started to cry and I came in here to stop her that way you and mom can sleep." Shippo smiled.

"Well thanks scamp. She had been crying all night."

Seiya giggled and reached for her father. Behind them Sango slowly awoke after she realized that Inuyasha was no longer in her grip. She looked over to see Inuyasha playing with Shippo and Seiya, and smiled.

"And what are you three doing?" She asked.

Inuyasha turned to see Sango smiling at them.

"Playing. Sorry did we wake you hun?"

"No." She replied with a yawn.

Inuyasha picked Seiya and Shippo up out of the craddle and brought them over to Sango as she sat up. Seiya instantly crawled into her mother's arms. Inuyasha sat down with them and smiled. By now he had completely for got about Kikyo's scent, and was enveloped in his family. They needed him more than Kikyo and he knew that. Shippo once again played peek-a-boo with Seiya and she laughed. Sango and Inuyasha laughed as well, because every time Shippo moved his hands he had a funny face. Inuyasha then sat up and kissed Sango.

"How about I make breakfast today?" He offered.

"And then we can go to the lake. Didn't you want to try and teach Seiya how to swim Shippo?"

"Yea!" Shippo shouted.

Sango smiled and agreed. Then as Inuyasha was walking into the kitchen area when he heard Seiya shout.

"Dadda!"

Inuyasha spun around and Sango looked at her.

"Her first word!" Shippo shouted.

Seiya then looked to Sango.

"Mama." She said.

Inuyasha and Sango smiled big, then Inuyasha went to cook breakfast, and for the rest of the morning Seiya kept saying mama and dadda. After they ate breakfast Sango prepared a lunch as Inuyasha got Shippo's floatie for Seiya, a blanket for their picnic, and some cloths for towels. Then they were off to the lake. When they got there Inuyasha remove his fire rat and under kimono, as Shippo did the same. Sango took off her kimono and was left in her bandage underwear, and the same with Seiya. Right then and there Inuyasha and Shippo climbed the small water fall and dived into the water. Sango laughed as she put Seiya in the floatie and entered the water. Seiya laughed and splashed around. When Seiya got use to the floatie Sango let her float around after Shippo, then undid her hair so it was loose. Inuyasha swam over to her and smiled. He kissed her then looked at her stomache. She looked a little plump but that was it. She smiled knowing that he couldn't wait for their pup like her. Then slowly Inuyasha pulled Sango out to swim with him, as Shippo and Seiya bumped into them. They laughed and started to splash at eachother, unaware that they were being watched. It was Kikyo. She had been waiting for Inuyasha when she heard the noise. She watched them splash and play.

Kikyo was furious. It looked like Inuyasha was really in love with the demon slayer and she didn't like it. Inuyasha had promise his life to her and here he is with the slayer. She thought it was bad when he was with Kagome but now he is with Sango. She watched as they played til noon then sat and ate their lunch. What also mad her angry was the sight of Seiya, and the every now and then call off either mama or dadda, and they responding to it. Kikyo looked at Seiya then to Inuyasha and it seemed that she had similarities to him. She then saw Inuyasha rub Sango's stomache and smile. That told Kikyo everything. Inuyasha had made Sango his mate and they were expecting another child. Slowly Kikyo approched the family. Inuyasha stopped as soon as he caught her scent and jumped up. He let out a low growl, as Kikyo came into sight.

"Don't you dare growl at me Inuyasha." She said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He growled getting infront of Sango.

Sango stood up and grabbed Seiya as Shippo as well got in front of her ready to fight. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha.

"Your life belongs to me Inuyasha. How dare you go off with this demon slayer?! I will not allow this at all!" She shouted.

"Well I'm sorry Kikyo but my life is no longer yours. My life belongs to Sango." He said.

Kikyo looked at him and glared then looked calm.

"Oh I see. Fine Inuyasha but I will be back Inuyasha. Just remember that." She said then was carried away by her soul collectors.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other. Shippo looked up at them and jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Dad when do you think she will be back?"

"I don't know but it better not be anytime soon." Inuyasha said as he turned and walked over to Sango.

She looked at him as she held Seiya. He kissed her and stroked her face. Seiya suddenly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started guming his hand. Sango smiled and Inuyasha returned the smile.

"Don't worry hun. I won't ever leave you or the kids for her." He said kissing her again.

Sango kissed him back and smiled.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly.

"What is it dad?" Shippo asked.  
Inuyasha looked at his finger then looked at Seiya. He opened her mouth and looked in it.

"Did Seiya bite you dear?" Sango asked.

"Yep she has a tooth coming in." He smiled.

They smiled and Shippo congragulated her on her first tooth. The rest of the day went by slowly, but Inuyasha and Sango were glad that Kikyo had done nothing to them or to Seiya. They went to bed hoping that Kikyo won't come back soon. 


	9. Chapter 9: Mother

Chapter 9: Mother

It has now been six months since Sango became pregnant with Inuyasha's child. She had a stomache and everything. Seyia herself was saying more words everyday and trying to walk as well. She would make it about five steps then fall on her butt, and Inuyasha and Sango would laugh about it. Shippo and Kirara would also sneak off every now and then, and Inuyasha started to wonder what he was up to. Inuyasha finally decided to follow Shippo to see what he was up to. After lunch that afternoon Shippo snuck out with Kirara. Inuyasha followed him into the forest. He jumped up in a tree and sat and watched Shippo and Kirara.

"Ok Kirara let's start training. If we don't train we will never get stronger, and we won't be able to protect mom."

Kirara bowed her head and meowed then transformed in to her sabor cat form. Shippo got a small blue fireball in his hand. Kirara charged at Shippo, and as she did Shippo jumped into the air and threw the fireball which practically turned into a blue fire like whip.

"Fox fire whip!" Shippo shouted.

Kirara avoided the fire whip and hit Shippo hard. Inuyasha froze. It looked like Kirara was really attacking him like if he was a demon, well bad demon. Shippo layed still on the ground as Kirara walked over. Inuyasha had noticed some bruises on Shippo, but never knew where he got them. Right when Kirara got close enough Shippo jumped up and attacked Kirara with the fire whip. THis sent her flying back and hit a tree. She got up and looked at Shippo then bowed her head and turned back into her small cat form. Shippo then ran over to Kirara.

"You did great Kirara! Thank you for helping me train. Dad has been so busy helping mom he hasn't had time to train me. I keep getting a bad feeling, and if something happens to dad, who is going to protect mom? Mom can't fight because of the baby. Seiya doesn't even know how to fight let alone walk, so that leaves you and me." Shippo said with a sigh.

Shippo sat down and looked at Kirara as he pet her. Inuyasha slowly got out of the tree.

"I feel like something really bad is about to happen. I don't know what, but I have to keep training. I have to make dad proud." Shippo chuckled.

"I never thought I call Inuyasha, dad, but if feels right he has always been there for me since my real father died. He has protected me, train me, made me smile, put a roof over my head or a tree, and he has never left me like Kagome. He even excepted me into his family. Kirara I wonder something. If I had told Inuyasha my mother was still alive if he make me go live with her."

Inuyasha stared at Shippo in disbelief, then slowly made his way over to him. Shippo looked up at him when he noticed Inuyasha's shadow above him. Inuyasha squated and Shippo backed up.

"Uh dad what are you doing here? I'm not doing anything!"

"Shippo I know what you are doing. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to train? I could use the training too." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry dad. I just thought you couldn't because you were always helping mom so much lately." Shippo said looking at the ground.

"And why didn't you tell me your real mother was still alive?"

Shippo froze. He looked at Inuyasha as he looked at him.

"I didn't want to leave you. When you avenged my father I wanted to stay and help you in thanks. I actually saw my mother a while ago after our training one day. She has a new family."

Inuyasha opened his arms and Shippo and Kirara jumped into them. Inuyasha then started to walk home.

"I am going to tell this to your mother." Inuyasha said as they entered the village.

Shippo nodded his head. Inuyasha entered the hut and set Shippo and Kirara down. Shippo watched as Inuyasha led Sango into the kitchen area. Seiya walked over to Shippo and fell on her butt yet again. She started to cry and Shippo patted her head as Kirara licked her cheek. Soon Shippo smelt dinner cooking.

"Ood! Ood!" Seiya shouted.

"Its pronounced food. Seiya. Food." Shippo said.

After awhile Inuyasha came out and set the table as Sango brought the food out. Seiya was now eating solid foods and using spoons to eat. They ate quietly, then Inuyasha spoke up.

"Shippo me and your mother were talking and we think we should at least visit your mother. Your real mother."

"But what is she sees me and wants me back?"

"That will be your choice Shippo." Sango said whipping some food from Seiya's face.

Shippo looked at his food, as Seiya looked at him while Sango finished whipping her face.

"Big bwother is weaving?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"We don't know sweety, but don't worry ok." Sango said patting her head softly rubbing one of her ears.

Seiya nodded and went back to eating like everyone else. They planed to see Shippo's real mother the next day. Shippo stared at the ceiling that night before falling asleep. The next morning Sango made breakfast and everyone ate as they finished they headed into the forest were Shippo last saw his mother. When they got to the spot they saw a woman fox demon. She had long red hair that was tied back then had a space and tied again like that till the end. She had green eyes and pink eye shadow. Her lips were a crimson red adn she wore a tight fitting blue short length kimono that matched her shape, and had a long fluffy red tail with white on the end. There were also some fox kits running around her that looked like Shippo, but had red tails.

"That's my mother." Shippo said.

"She is beautiful." Sango said.

Inuyasha slowly walked over to here with Sango, Shippo, and Seiya behind him. Slowly Shippo walked up next to Inuyasha. As they got closer the fox kits ran to their mother. Shippo's mother jumped up and got in a attack form ready to defend her children. Shippo hid behind Inuyasha's leg as they got closer until they were only a few feet away from them. Shippo's mother growled as Sango slowly came up behind Inuyasha as well.

"We're not here as a threat." Inuyasha said.

"Oh and then why are you here half demon?" She asked still in a attack stance.

"We are only visiting." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Shippo.

Slowly Shippo came out from behind Inuyasha's leg. His mother slowly got out of her attack stance and looked at him shocked.

"Shippo is.......is that you?" She asked.

"Mama!" Shippo shouted running into her arms.

She hugged Shippo tight as the other kits looked at him.

"I thought you died with your father when I couldn't find you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead because I couldn't find you. I have been with Inuyasha since he killed the thunder brothers and avenged father." Shippo said.

"So you were the one who avenged my late husband. Thank you so much and thank you for taking care of my little boy. My name is Asuna." She said.

"Your welcome. As you know I am Inuyasha, this is my mate Sango, and our daughter Seiya."

"I see your expecting another." Asuna said.

"Yes we are." Inuyasha said.

"It good to have you home Shippo. I will never leave you behind again, and from now on you and me will always be together." Asuna smiled.

"Um mom.........I.........I can't be with you." Shippo studdered.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked looking at him.

"I belong to Inuyasha's family now. I have living with them for what feels like forever."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha, Sango, and Seiya smile along with Inuyasha. Shippo knew his mother missed him, but Inuyasha and Sango loved him like if he was their own fleash and blood. Asuna looked at Shippo shocked.

"Besides you got a new family too." Shippo finished.

Asuna looked at the two fox kits looking up at her. She softly smiled.

"Ok Shippo. I understand just promise me one thing."

"What?" Shippo asked tilting his head.

"Promise you will visit me soon."

"Ok I will."

Asuna then looked to Inuyasha.

"You will take care of my little boy won't you?" Asuna said.

"I've been doing that since I first met him." Inuyasha said.

Slowly Shippo's mother put Shippo down. Shippo walked over to Inuyasha and Sango and they bowed. THey then said goodbye and headed home. Shippo was queit as he enterd the hut.

"Are you ok Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Yea I am just happy I can stay with you guys." Shippo said jumping up and hugging Sango then Inuyasha.

"Just remember Shippo we love you like our own fleash and blood and that will never change." Inuyasha said with a smile. 


	10. Chapter 10: Naraku's Insidious Plot

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on the story guys I have an new idea for a story and on top of that I just finished moving and really havn't had time to write, and i also had surgery and on top of that schooling. Isn't it the greatest.......yea right......

Chapter 10: Naraku's Insidious Plot

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the night sky. Koga, Miroku, and her and been trailing after Naraku to keep him from finding Inuyasha and Sango. So far it seemed to be working, but she couldn't help but worry since Sango would now be due any day. Hatchi had also joined them with a little force from Miroku. One mention of the windtunnel and Hatchi obeyed any command of Miroku's. Kagome also found out it was alot harder to take out demons with out Inuyasha and Sango since they were the best fighters on the team. She turned in her sleeping bag and slowly remembered Shippo as well. The fox kit had been so close to her and now he was so far. She remembered how he would cuddle up with her for bed and when they battled he was right by her side. She rolled back over to where she was facing the small camp fire as it began to die down. She looked across the fire and remembered how Sango had always layed across from her. That spot was now replaced by Hatchi. She missed Sango as well talking about her problems with a female instead of a male. Slowly she looked over to Koga as he slept against the tree like Inuyasha, and she found herself missing him as well. Kagome turned and looked at Miroku. He was sound asleep, and she knew he must be missing Sango as well.

"I miss them." She said quietly and fell asleep.

After Kagome fell asleep Koga and Miroku opened their eyes. They faked their sleep so they could talk with out upsetting Kagome.

"She misses them, Monk." Koga said looking at her.

"I couldn't blame her we were all close like a family, and the stress with Naraku isn't any help for her either." Miroku said.

"And shouldn't Sango be due any day now with the pup?"

"Yea......she is." Miroku said looking at the ground.

"Do you want to go there and see it? Or will it be too hard to see?" Koga asked glancing at him.

"I think it would be ok and I think Kagome needs it." Miroku smiled.

"Well then we should get to sleep." Koga sighed.

Miroku agreed and they went to bed. In the morning Koga woke Kagome and informed her of their plans. She smiled and agreed and off they went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Seiya slowly entered the birthing hut. Sango had just given birth to the pup early that morning. Lady Anako smiled as Sango held the pup and smiled.

"Congragulations Inuyasha. Sango has given birth to a son." Lady Anako smiled.

Seiya and Shippo ran over to Sango to see the pup as Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her. Sango carfully handed Inuyasha his son. He had brown hair with silver tips, small dog ears that were brown with silver tips, and small golden eyes. Inuyasha smiled as he put his finger in his son's hand. Shippo and Seiya looked at him.

"Daddy what are you going to name him?" Seiya asked.

Sango smiled and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Rafe. His name is Rafe." Inuyasha said.

"Hello Rafe I'm your big brother Shippo and this is your big sister Seiya." Shippo smiled.

Setsuna slowly popped her head in.

"How are you doing Sango?"

"I'm good Setsuna. Thank you." Sango smiled as Lady Anako let her in.

She walked in and looked at the pup.

"Wow he is so cute." She smiled.

Sango looked at Setsuna. She noticed that her pretty brown hair was let down instead of a pony tail, she was wearing a long kimono instead of a short one like she always does, and for once she was wearing red eye shadow.

"Setsuna why are you all dressed up? You didn't dress up for me did you?" Sango teased.

"No I sort of wanted to impress someone I like." Setsuna blushed.

"Is it my daddy?" Seiya asked.

"No not your daddy! I mean yea he is charming but no not him!" Setsuna shouted waving her arms in front of herself blushing a brighter shade of red.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo laughed. Then suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Um hello Sango? Inuyasha?"

They slowly looked to the door to see Kagome standing there.

"Well hello Kagome." Sango greeted.

"I went to ya'lls hut and everyone said you were giving birth this morning and that you were here." She said standing there.

"If you want to see the pup you can Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and walked over and looked at Rafe.

"Oh my gosh it looks like both of you." She smiled.

"His name is Rafe, Kagome." Shippo said.

Seiya looked at Kagome.

"Um yes little one?" Kagome asked looking at her.

"I remember you. You visited along time ago aunty." Seiya smiled.

"Aunty?" Koga asked walking in with Miroku behind him.

"And the uncles too!" She shouted.

Soon Miroku and Koga got a look at Rafe. They congragulated Inuyasha and Sango and talked about Naraku. Inuyasha and Sango were glad to hear that Naraku thought they were still with the group. Kagome told Sango about all the plans Naraku seemed to come up with and how they could counter since she was skilled in that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later Kagome, Koga, and Miroku headed out again after Naraku with a new strategy plan to get Naraku. Sango sat in the open area of the hut holding Rafe as Inuyasha took Seiya and Shippo out for training practice. Setsuna kept popping her head in the hut repeatedly to check on Sango, and once again she popped her head in.

"Hey Sango how are you doing?"

"Once again Setsuna I am fine stop worrying ok." Sango chuckled.

"Well it's just that Nana gave birth and she has been having health problems." Setsuna said refering to another villager.

Nana was a fragile woman that had given birth to a daughter. She had always been fragile since she was a child and Lady Anako had warned her that she would have health problems if she had a child, but Nana is also as stubbern as a bat.

"Setsuna I am a strong woman. I am fine I promise. So how are things with this mystery guy?" She asked.

Setsuna frowned and walked in and sat down.

"He keeps ignoring me. What am I doing wrong? He seemed to like me before."

"Setsuna just be yourself don't dress up to impress him. If he liked you when you weren't dressed up then you are fine because you are being yourself." Sango smiled.

Setsuna smiled and stood up.

"Your right Sango. I won't change myself just to please a boy. I am going to be my own woman and do the things I love to do." She said holding her fist up in a victory pose.

Sango laughed as Setsuna ran out of the door to be her normal self. Sango also noticed how peaceful this village really was. There were barely any demon attacks and if there were they were puny demons as Inuyasha called them. She smiled and looked at Rafe. Seiya and Shippo have been training alot lately and she could picture Rafe doing the same when he got to the right age. It still amazes her that Inuyasha could be the caring father he was. She alway pictured him beating the kids over the head like he use to, to Shippo. He never did have patience for them either. She chuckled again and thought about what they were doing. Kirara walked over and jumped on her shoulder and looked at Rafe.

"Isn't he cute Kirara? Our family keeps getting bigger and bigger doesn't it."

Then slowly her mind trailed off and she found herself thinking of Kohaku.

'He'd be an uncle now.' She thought.

Slowly she shook her head from the thought of her brother before she started crying. She walked in to the kitchen and set Rafe down in some hay Inuyasha had brought in so he could lay on it while she cooked. Slowly she began to cook with the thought of Kohaku still in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was taking a break with Seiya and Shippo. They had been training hard all morning and Seiya had been training even harder than Shippo. It still suprised him how fast Seiya was aging, but as Lady Anako had said it was because when half demons are young they grow fast like demons so they will be able to take care of themselves quicker. She was now only a year and a month old yet as hyper and quick as Shippo. He watched as Shippo and Seiya sat and talked about the training, yet something felt strange. His ears perked up and listened making sure Seiya and Shippo didn't know he was worried about something. He heard the normal sounds that he heard, nothing out of the ordinary, but he knew something was up. Slowly he stood up and looked at Seiya and Shippo.

"Ok you two we are done for today time to head home." Inuyasha said.

"Aaawww but dad we only have been training for half of the day." Shippo said.

"Yea we train til dinner time." Seiya chimmed in.

"I know but don't you think that your mother misses us." Inuyasha said leading them away.

"Ok." They said as they walked on.

As they got to the edge of the meadow Inuyasha turned around and listened to the sounds still feeling the same strange feeling. Still nothing out of the ordinary.

'I don't think I am going to take the kids training for a while something's not right here.' Inuyasha thought as he walked after his kids.

Little did Inuyasha know he was right to be worried because as soon as he was out of sight one of Naraku's siamyosho flew out of a tree. It had been watching Inuyasha the whole time he was training with the kids, and of course Naraku could see what the siamyosho could see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An evil chuckle escaped a eerie miasma fog in a creepy castle. Deep inside of the castle sat the evil Naraku as he watched what the siamyosho saw through Kana's mirror.

"So that is where you've been Inuyasha, and starting a family too." Naraku said chuckling to himself.

He wave his hand dismissing Kana. He smiled and looked out the eerie window.

"And on top of that Inuyasha, you and Sango are now together and have just welcomed a new son to your family. I think it is time I payed a visit to you and Sango." Naraku laughed.

Naraku had been wondering where Inuyasha and Sango had been for awhile now. He had noticed that the group was moving alot slower than they usually had and where his scent was the strongest it took them forever for them to find him. That was when he sent the siamyosho to spy on the group. He was suprised first of all to see how close the siamyosho got without being taken down by Inuyasha. The second was seeing Koga and third the group was only the reincarnation, monk, and wolf. He even had another siamyosho watch Kaede's village for sight of the half demon or slayer. He had once spied on them before to see the slayer get mad at the monk for groping her behind and the half demon and reincarnation get into fights. He figured they were hiding in the usual spots they hid. He sent a siamyosho to the destroyed demon slayer village and another to where Totosai was, but not luck. It was only when one of his siamyosho were heading back to Kaede's village did he spot the five strikes of the tetsusaiga destroying a demon, did he find out were Inuyasha and Sango really were and what was going on. He never imagined that the slayer and half demon would ever be together, but now he was pleased with the thought. He knew Inuyasha and Sango were the stongest members on the team and now that they had a family they would be an easy target because of their own children. Naraku laughed as he realized the things they treasured would now pull them down into their defeat.

"Kagura." Naraku called as he stood up and removed the top part of his kimono.

Kagura slowly walked in with her fan open covering her mouth. She slowly got on her knees and looked up at him.

"What is it Naraku?" She asked with a small glare.

"I want you to go give Inuyasha this message. I want to see what he does when he gets it. I want you to tell him I am creating a new reincarnation of myself, and I will be sent to attack him. Let's see what he is going to do, and how he is going to protect his family." Naraku chuckled evily.

Slowly he pulled out a sword and drove it into his back cutting the spider mark on his back. He then placed it in a jar and smiled.

"This reincarnation might actually be Inuyasha's down fall. Another think Kagura tell him my demon will be after him in about a week." Naraku smiled and dismissed Kagura.

Kagura slowly walked out of the castle to the court yard and glared hatefully at the castle. She then pulled a feather out of her hair to where it grew to her large flying feather, and headed off to Inuyasha and Sango's Village.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha lead the kids into the hut to see Sango still preparing dinner. Shippo and Seiya sat around Rafe and played with him. Sango smiled and looked at them then looked at Inuyasha. He slowly lead her into the dinning area. Sango looked at him with a worried look.

"Your back early. What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked caressing his cheek.

"I got a bad feeling out there." He said grabbing her hand.

"What do you mean a bad feeling?"

"Like we were being watched. Like if we were in danger. I have learned to trust my instincts, and I just know what I feel."

"Do you think..." Sango was cut off by Inuyasha holding a hand up.

"Stay here." Inuyasha ordered walking out of the hut.

Inuyasha slowly sniffed the air and growled. He quickly dashed to the forest to the meadow he and the kids had been training at. As he walk to the center of the meadow he heard a twig snap and spun around. He saw Kagura slowly walk out from behind a tree. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword. Kagura held up her fan in a stop motion.

"Let go of your sword Inuyasha. I just bring a message from Naraku." She said lowering her fan.

Inuyasha kept his hand on his sword and let out a message.

"What does Naraku want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am here to bring you a warning. Naraku has made a new reincarnation of himself and will be sending it after you and your family. He also said the demon will be sent after you in a weeks time. I suggest you prepare yourself." Kagura said pulling the feather from her hair.

"Wait Naraku knows what is going on?!" He shouted.

"Of course. Your his main prey." Kagura said as the feather grew and she flew away on it.

Inuyasha glared at Kagura as she flew away then quickly raced back to the hut. He ran in to see Sango serving the dinner. She quickly jumped and looked at him.

"What is it Inuyasha? Why did you rush out like that?" Sango asked walking over to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'll tell you later." He said taking a sigh of relief.

Shippo looked at him then looked back to his food and began to eat. Inuyasha sat and joined then eat. After they were done eating Sango put the kids to bed and joined Inuyasha near the small fire in the center of the hut. Inuyasha sat gazing into the fire seemingly lost in thought. Sango realized it was the same look that he got when he was thinking about Naraku. She slowly sat next to him and placed her hand on his thigh which snapped him back to reality. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around her and sat her in his lap. He held her close and rested his head on her head.

"Inuyasha what is going on?" Sango asked.

"Naraku has found us." He said in a worried tone.

"What?! What are we going to do?!" Sango shouted.

"Ssshhh don't wake the kids. I know your shocked so am I, but we only have a week to try and figure out what to do."

"A week? What happens in a week?" Sango asked looking up at him.

"Naraku will send his new reincarnation after us, and probably will destroy this village." Inuyasha said with a sad tone.

Sango slowly thought about everyone at risk. First off her family, and second the people she had come to love in the village like Setsuna and Lady Anako. She looked at Inuyasha as he seemed to go back into thought.

"Well I don't want anything to happen to the village, but I think I know something we can do. It might now be the best but it is the only idea I can think of." Sango said putting a finger on her lip.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think we should go to my old village. The Demon Slayer's Village. We can try and set traps for the demon and hopefully that will work, but most of the huts are badly damaged and are not really livable." She said thinking of her plan.

"Well you know how to set the traps better than I can so I guess you can do that, and while you work on the traps I can easily rebuild a hut or two." Inuyasha said.

Sango smiled and nodded. The plan was sealed with a kiss and the two of them headed off to bed ready to set out the next morning to the old Demon Slayer's Village. 


End file.
